Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150309085057/@comment-24796133-20150313222227
Training isn't satisfying enough anymore. It's become too repetitive, too easy. Hand to hand has become a routine, my slightly improved strength helps, along with the fact my skin always starts to burn during a battle now. Before it was just when I was majorly mad, but now it's starting to happen all of the time, whenever I enter a fight. It makes performing moves on me fairly difficult, but I'm alright with that. It means it's harder to hurt me. I wish thre was someone I could properly attack, rather than hold myself back when I'm on the front foot. Mainly I practice with either Jacob or Leo, who seem to be getting on a little better now. There is the new guy too, Chucky his name is, who joined the group whilst we were in Iraq. He can heal his body rapidly, most cuts and scratches in a few seconds, more lethal injuries in minutes. They picked him up in Italy, but he's english. I guess people go far when they're on the run. The times i've trained with him I let myself go a little harder, part of me knowing I can't seriously harm him. Still, he's not immune to pain, something I try to remember. He's a decent guy. In the two days since the cyber attack the entire base has been a little on edge. We've hardly seen Cross around, and security around the place has been stepped up an notch. I don't know why they bother, the attack was external, It's not like any of us did it after all. My main focus has been on trying to fit all the pieces of information I've learnt over the course of this whole saga together. I still have the strong feeling that something doesn't add up, there's a missing link. Paranoia maybe, but no doubt there's something Quantum knows that they are not telling us. They are a top secret organisation, their secrets have secrets. And who knows how many of them the hackers got. I'm quite eager to find out what they learnt, but there's no chance of me getting to them. Shame. I'm currently sitting with Casper, Kat and Leo in the food hall. They seem to be a little more comfortable around me nowadays than before Iraq, the whole situation we're in has probably brought us all a little bit closer. That and the fact I hardly ever say anything, I prefer them to do the talking now. They're discussing stuff about the mutants we've been assigned to track down, the boy and the red monster. Mainly speculaton on their powers. All I want is for that monster to be a decent fight for me, that would be cool. The others of our group are dotted around a bit. I see Sophia sitting with another guy our age. He looks like he should be a geek, but isn't the full out nerd you would expect. His name is Bertie if I remember correctly. I'm pretty sure they're interested in each other. How uninteresting. But even here all the teenagers seem to gossip about possible couples. It makes me want to vomit sometimes. Speaking of couples... Jacob and Zoe walk into the food hall at this point, very much in each other's personal space. I'm still deciding whether those two together is a good thing or the most irritating combination I'll ever have to experience, mainly because Jacob has not shut up about it in the last couple of days. That is, when he's not with her. He spent so long speaking aloud about it last night I ended up getting up and leaving the room, it's bloody torture. Jacob flashes us the cockiest, smuggest grin possible as they walk past. It makes his face even more punchable, somethind I didn't think was possible. "Gotta say, did not see that one happening..." Leo says, going back to his food. "Jacob with anyone is a miracle, you should have seen what he was llike at the start of all this" Casper says. "He was worse than he is now?" Leo asks, probably genuinely surprised. "Don't even ask..." Kat murmurs. She's been a lot more reserved recently, almost as silent as me. I don't like that, something is obviously bugging her. Chucky comes and sits down with us at that moment. "Seems to be getting a little, couplely in here, next thing you know Leo will be declaring his love for Casper" He jokes, bringing a smile to their faces. Siling for me however isn't easy these days. I've finished with my food, and frankly am not in the mood for friendly conversation, so I pick up my stuff and leave. No-one tries to stop me, I imagine they're slightly relieved. Let them think what they like, it doesn't affect me. I walk out into the corridors and head to the only place I can think of at that moment, the med centre. Cara is still there, healing up from her injuries. She should be back to full health soon, but that's not the issue. She has 4 guards within sight at all times, and has had plently of tests done on her, mainly to figure out what that mark does. They don't trust her in the slightest because of that mark, and that angers me a lot. I'm no entirely sure hw to prove to them that she is on our side though, they're always going to keep a close eye on her. She's like me in that sense I guess. I head into the med centre and through into the ward where she's resting. As usual, there are guards by the doors, but they very briskly stand aside as I approach. Good. Going through, I see her on a tablet in the bed. She looks up and gives me a smile. That's a rarity from almost everyone here. I grab one of the chairs and set it down by the bedside, taking a seat in it. "Feeling any better?" I ask in that growly voice of mine. I hate it more and more with each passing day, it makes me sound like a real monster. "Mostly, my head has stopped spinning and most of limbs are working, can't complain too much" she says, "no-one has told me anything about that power outage the other day though, do you guys know anything?" None of us have been explicitly told what happened, I only know from my spying antics, so I keep a lid on what I know, mostly because I am certain our conversation is being listened in on. "Nothing, it probably wasn't very important, power cut I'd guess, nothing more. How's it going with that mark?" I ask, pointing at her neck. Her hand instinctively goes to covering it up. "I'm not sure, they've been testing on it almost non-stop, but they can't figure out anything key. It's somethign they've never seen before of course, and they don't want to try and remove it, mainly because they don't know if it will cause any damage. It could be anything for all they know..." She doesn't sound very happy about it, and i don't blame her. Feeling like everyone is waiting for you to do something bad isn't a great feeling. "They'll get it sorted eventually, these guys know more about the mutations than most people, they'll see you're more use on their side than stuck in here at least." I say. She smiles a little at this. "Good, because the scenery in here is starting to get a bit boring." We talk a little longer before I have to go back to training. Naturally I miss the allocated time for us to turn up, and I'm half an hour late for the session. "You're late, excuse?" One of the trainers says as I enter. I Just stare at him with slightly angry eyes. He doesn't show any signs of being intimidated. Interesting. I immediately don't like this man. "I had other things going on" I reply, walking past him. That's obviously not good enough for this soldier though, as he grabs my arm as I walk past. "Unless I'm given notice as to why you are late I will assume you are simply disrespecting the chain of command here, mutant." He says, a sting in his voice. Oh that pisses me off, but I hold back my full anger. Instead I make the arm he is grabbing onto heat up enough to cause some discomfort, and stride away, towards Kat at the firing range, who's looking on at the situation. "It's probably not a good idea to piss off very member of authority you encounter here" she says. "Probably" I reply, making my disregard for the whole thing quite clear, picking up one of the assualt rifles. "We do have to work as a team here Will, remember?" she says as we line up for target practice. After firing off a clip, it's clear she's a better shot than me, but then again she's had far more practice. "I know, and I'll follow the people I respect. He is not one of them" I reply, reloading with her. "If you say so. Try not to piss anyone else off though, we're doing a group exercise tomorrow that I'm heading up, trying to figure out who is suited for what roles, it works better if we're all in a good mood" Kat says, before we fire off another clip. "So long as no-one gets in my way, everything is good" I say to her. She puts the gun down and looks at me now. "That's not how it works Will. Not everyone here is going to just stay out of your way, no matter how much you want them to." She's clearly annoyed now. "Why does it even matter? All I need to do is take out the enemies, all of you here would be a lot happier if I just disappeared at the times we're not fighting." I counter. "That's not true, we still want you around here, you're our friend after all." "Lying isn't your strong suit Kat" I say, "I don't care about it, it's not easy to be best mates with a demon." I fire off another clip before she can reply, my anger making my skin start to boil. I need to get that under control. I put the gun down and turn to her. She has an almost pitying look on her face, and for some reason that annoys me. "We don't hate you because of your mutation Will" Kat tries to say, but I'm not in a very receptive mood anymore. Instead I walk away towards the boxing ring they have set up. No-one is in it, so I climb over into the arena and focus. I try to think of somethign that makes me angry. It's not hard. I can feel my temperature rise, the heat coming off of me. I try to grab onto it, control it in some manner. The easiest thing is to make it get hotter, so i concentrate, hard, on my right hand, imagining channeling my anger into my hand and forearm. I keep the tension up, watching as my hand slowly starts sizziling audibly, the veins in my arm glowing brighter and brighter. I stop after a minute, the concentration too much to hold, letting my arm return to normal temperature. It's a start, but clearly it needs some more practice. I look round to see Jacob standing there, watching, arms crossed. "I do not want to get on the wrong side of that hand" He jokes, cracking a smile.